My Aadi
by RavenDarlin
Summary: Aadi Newman life is messed up...her parents doesn't want to have nothing to do with her no more and she just Got fired, now her only hope she has is to go to La push to try to get her job back as a Journalist in L.A
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone…. It has been a long time since I Have made a story…..anyway…I am hoping that this one would be as good as my last and not suck as bad and my first…. Lol Anyway…here goes.**

**This is about a writer who came to La Push to do a story on Werewolves….Everyone told her that it made no sense but, because there was no such thing. She came to La Push to show everyone that she could be a good writer…But what would happen if she met Jacob…**

**Chapter One**

"Come on Aadi, you know the internet now a days are one of the things that you can't trust!" My friend Tanya Ran in my head, she was being awfully annoying, for the past couple of weeks. She had no trouble with her job, she had no trouble with her fiance, and she had no trouble with her parents.

"Look, I won't argue with you anymore; okay! I've made up my mind," I paused for a second and picked up the glass of coke I left sitting there while I was packing. I was heading of to La push to do this story no matter what.

"What if the people are making up stuff? Come on Aadi werewolves? Don't you think that is a little science fiction-y?" she said throwing her hands in the ear hysterically? She was really trying her best to talk me out of this.

"Look I'm sorry Tanya, but I need to go there; look I may be going insane, but that's my last chance to make my life worth living. You are not the one whose fiancé ran of with another one! You are not the one whose parents disapprove of everything you do." I sighed and then continued "If this thing isn't real, I have nothing to lose, I'm already fired anyways!" I pointed out to her.

Whilst I packed my bag I thought about what happened three weeks ago. Everything was such a mess.

"Aadi, I need you in my office right now!" Mr. Ducklin yelled at me, his grey hair damp with sweat from the heat wave that was passing through the office because of the broken air condition.

He walked out of my cube and he headed back to his office. I quickly gathered myself and walked through the hall of the with my head bowed in shame. Everyone was staring at me whilst I silently walked down.

"Yes sir," I said entering the light brown door to my fate.

"Would you care to explain why my news paper was not the first to give the story on the incident that took place in one of L.A's most famous HOTEL!" he yelled at me. Mr. Ducklin was a pretty strict looking man who was maybe in his early sixties or his late fifties. His big nose scrunched up in disgust as he yelled at me.

I was so stupid, I was the first one to get at the site but yet still the last person to report it. But it wasn't my fault, if only I was careful or maybe a little less idiotic all of this wouldn't happen. All I had to do was get a new battery for the camera three bloody weeks ago, but no, I forgot.

"Sir, I'm sorry…I…I…I forgot to get a new pair of batteries for my camera sir, I know that's a lame excuse bu—"

"…lame excuse?! That's a ridiculous excuse Ms. Newman, in fact all of your excuses for not getting the job done right is ridiculous, I still have no idea why I have you here sitting my office," He looked at me, his grey eyes narrowing on me.

"I'm not going to tolerate anymore of your excuses Ms. Newman."

"I No sir and I promise it won't happen again—"

"You darn right, it won't happen again, you are FIRED!" I was in complete utter shock, I never imagined myself getting fired for no job. My life as a journalist was all I have. My mother and father cut me out of the life ever since I decided to marry Joe and become a Journalist. I could already hear my parent's voice ringing in my head "I told you so." They always kept telling me that Joe was a bad influence on me and one day he was going to break your heart and the Journalism wasn't the job for a Newman, and that I should be a doctor. They always get reminding me how much the longed for a son so that he would carry on the good name of a Newman.

"Pack your things Ms. Newman and get out of my office," I took all of the dignity I had left and walked right out of the door. I thought that that was where my life ended, that I was going to live on the streets. Until Tanya's weird little brother came across an article on werewolves in a place call La Push. I have never heard about this place before, but I just had to do further investigation. I knew it was a big leap, dangerous leap, but I had no choice.

Tanya's hand gentle patted me on the shoulder and woke me back up to reality.

"Honey as a friend, I'm telling you don't do it," She said to me her bright sea blue eyes sparkling with sympathy. Tanya was a great friend, she looked out for me no matter what, but I had no choice and besides I wasn't just going for work, I was also going to relax.

"Aadi, besides where are you going to stay?" her eyes had a glimpse of hope.

"It's turns out that I have an aunt who lives there," that glimpse hope was fading a way.

"You're bluffing," It turned out that I wasn't, I did have an Aunt who lived there. The next day I would be on my way to little La Push.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the Review :-D

Chapter 2

"Hmph…bumpy, bumpy, deep breaths Aadi deep breaths, this story here is going to open up a new chapter in your life, it will be the beginning of a new beginning," I told myself, clutching my sit arm chair so hard, it almost tore. We were in the middle of a storm and the pilot came on speaker to tell us not to worry.

"Damn it I'm losing my mind," I said out loud "What the hell was I thinking…" I was beginning to have second thoughts.

The plane jolted a little terrifying me a little more, there were to voices in my head fighting over weather I was sane or not. I tried my best to comfort myself. I never went on a plane. Not even when I was a journalist. My boss didn't trust me, I guess he decided that he didn't want precious money begin wasted.

I turned my head to my neighbor and I found that he was quite relaxed, he had a news paper covering his head and his hands crossed over his big belly.

"Okay Aadi, copy him, just be relaxed, it's too late to turn back now." I took a deep breath in and held it, then looked out my window and then let it out slowly.

I closed my eyes tightly trying to imagine pretty things. But suddenly the plane jolted forward again.

"Pretty things, pretty things," I kept saying to myself in hysteria.

Suddenly, there was sunshine.

"Weird…very weird," I said to myself.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen we are now arriving into Washington," The pilot said over the speaker. I was very happy that this was over, I reminded myself that the only time I'm going to go on a plane now is when I am going back home.

I got out of the plane and went into the airport; I started looking around for my aunt. Finally I got lost, looked everywhere I could think of.

"Hmph, she forgot about me," I told myself, almost holding back tears, I know I was a big girl but I never went anywhere on my own before.

"Okay Aadi, you've watched a lot of movies, what do they do in the movies?" I asked myself.

"Okay they walk up to the counter and ask for a hotel, and that's what you are going to do!" I told myself sternly and started walking to a woman who I saw behind of a counter. Everytime I took a step, I would hear Tanya voice screaming in my head, 'I told you so,' but I quickly dismissed her. She was wrong, I can do this.

I still had a little more dignity in me, and I promised myself that when I get to La Push I would try my best to build up the rest of my dignity. I slowly walked up to the receptionist.

"Umm, excuse me m'am, but I would like a ho…" She told me to pause because to phone rang.

"…tel please," I sighed, and I put down my suitcase, by my foot. Suddenly out of the corner of my eyes, I saw my mother.

I turned my head quickly towards her, I looked at her thoroughly, and something stood out a lot. She wasn't my mother, this woman had grey eyes; my mother has brown eyes. But she could have passed as my mothers clone. I stared at her without taking my eyes of her, something else struck me; she looked much prettier than my mother and friendlier too.

She saw me staring at her and she smiled at me. I'm guessing that she knew me.

She walked quickly towards me, but I just looked at her in shock.

"Hi, Aadi" She hugged me.

"Umm, hi, Aunt Dane?" I asked quizzically.

She nodded, and then she hugged me again.

"Where were you missy, I've been looking all over for you, where have you been?" She asked me taking my luggage from me.

"Umm, looking for a hotel, I've been looking everywhere for you," She looked younger than my mother, I suppose that she was a woman in her Late forties. Her hair looked like silk and her womanly shape was still their.

"Looking for a hotel?" one dark brown eye brown climbed upwards. She didn't wait for me to answer her.

"Come on lets go dinner is probably cold, I left Crystal home alone."

"Crystal?" I asked a little surprised.

"Yes Crystal, my daughter," She smiled at me, flashing her pretty white teeth at me.

The drive home wasn't as awkward as I expected, actually it wasn't awkward at all. It turned out that Aunt Dane was my mother's younger sister. And that the only reason why I didn't know my mother had sisters or brothers was that she shut them out of her life just like she shut me out of her life, ever since she married my father.

We pulled up at the medium sized house and we walked right in.

"Crystal, come say hi to your cousin" Aunt Dane shouted.

Crystal was younger than I thought, she looked like she was only 16, but then my suspicions was confirmed by Aunt Dane.

"Crystal just turned 16 yesterday," she told me hugging her daughter.

"Aadi, let Crystal take you upstairs to put your things away," I smiled and nodded my head, and Aunt Dane left the hallway, now it was just me and Crystal.

"What kind of name is Aadi?" She rudely said, but decided to shoo away her the attitude.

"It means the beginning, my Parents named this name because they told me that I was the beginning of there life," I smiled at her.

"Uhu, I see, so how old are you?" Finally she started walking. The wooden stairs making a creaking sound after every step we both take.

"18," I finally said. Suddenly she stopped.

"Seriously? And you were married?" her long dark brown hair slapping my face as she turned around to face me.

" I was getting married, not anymore," That's when it hit me, I should have listened to my parents, Brad was a good for nothing boy, I threw away everything that I actually wanted because of him, I still have no idea why he convinced me to be a journalist when I hated writing and I sucked at compositions. Suddenly everything started smelling fishy.

Maybe he knew that he was going to live me, maybe he knew that I wasn't going to succeed, well I guess I would just have to show him that he was wrong. That he was not going to see me suffer.

I made a face and that was when I realized that Crystal was looking at me funny.

"Why'd you want to marry so early?"

"It's a foolish reason," I brushed her off and decided to show myself the way.

"Well, I can take it,"

"It's a long story,"

"Good thing we have a lot of time."

Darn it she caught me.

"Well…I'm tired,"

"Fine then Tomorrow,"

"Maybe," Not. I didn't like telling my sad stories to people.


End file.
